1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wine bottle corkscrews and more generally to corkscrews which also cut the foil from the mouth of a wine bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
The wine industry is a profitable segment of the economy. There are many different types of wines and wine bottles. As a result, the number of devices related to the consumption of wine is significant. Numerous different devices for removing corks from the bottle are available. Several devices for cutting the foil seal are available. However, there are no devices which easily cut the foil and remove the cork in a simple, efficient and continuous motion. There have been several attempts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,086 issued on Mar. 6, 2001 to Gort-Barten entitled FOIL CUTTER FOR A CORKSCREW teaches a foil cutter that is separable from a corkscrew, but snaps together. The foil cutter comprises a pair of cutting wheels each having a circular cutting edge. The foil cutter is operated by pressing push buttons inwardly into foil and then rotating the cutter at least 180 degrees relative to the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,024,715 issued on Apr. 11, 2006 to Heffi et al. entitled CORK SCREW PROVIDED WITH A CAP CUTTER WHICH CAN BE INSERTED IN THE HANDLE teaches a cap cutter that is integrated into a corkscrew. The cap cutter is U-shaped and has an elastic connector and two legs stiffened by means of transverse ribs. The cap cutter has three rolling cutting disks. The cap cutter can be inserted into the rotatable handle of the corkscrew, and must be rotated at least 120 degrees to cut the foil.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,899 issued on Aug. 15, 2000 to Nikolic entitled ELECTRIC CORKSCREW teaches a corkscrew and foil cutter in the same device. The device has a main portion and a handle. The foil cutter is located in the handle. The foil cutter comprises a rotary de-briding cutter having a pair of opposed resiliently mounted cutter blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,844 issued on Jul. 11, 1989 to Allen entitled FOIL CUTTER teaches a cutting device comprising first and second force application members having cutting surfaces or edges facing inwardly. The device is in a U-shape with two flanges being connected by a back portion. The device or bottle is rotated at least 90 degrees when cutting the foil. The device is to be used with the thumb pushing one flange and the other finger pushing the other flange to cause force downward upon the foil. The Allen patent also contemplates the cutter being incorporated into the side of a cork remover. Thus, the user removes the foil and then alters the position of the cork screw to remove the cork.
The wine industry still lacks a device which can easily cut the foil and remove the cork in one continuous motion in easy fashion and in one complete structure, and does not alter or change the position of the corkscrew itself during the process of the cork removal.